Os Imperdoáveis
by Scorpion Lyra
Summary: No amor e na guerra nem tudo é válido.


Disclaimer: Não é meu.

N /A: Mais notas no fim. Presente pra Dark Faye, a maior ativista do movimento por fics bons de Ino e Shika no fandom. Emore, espero que você goste :B

Os Imperdoáveis

Capítulo Um

"_What I felt_

**O que eu senti**

_What_ _I've known_

**O que eu soube**

_Sick and tired I stand alone_

**Enjoado e cansado eu fico sozinho**

_Could you be there_

**Você** **poderia estar lá**

'_Cause I'm the one that waits for you_

**Porque sou eu quem espera por você**"

_** The**_ _**Unforgiven – Metallica**_

* * *

O bar não está vazio. Tempos difíceis atraem pessoas aos borbotões à crença de que erros passados são facilmente remediados por saquê. Ele é mais inteligente que isso e sabe que a única resposta trazida pela tentativa de se embebedar ao esquecimento são memórias fragmentadas de uma lastimável noite anterior a uma manhã torturada pela ressaca.

O problema de premissas lógicas como essa é serem facilmente esquecidas depois de uma quarta, quinta, sexta doses de bebida.

No mais, ele já descobriu há muito que suas aclamadas, e supostamente extraordinárias, lógica e inteligência não são mais que superestimadas. Lição árdua.

Um brinde à maldita inteligência, outra dose intragável arranhando a garganta.

O bar não está vazio. Está lotado de ilhas. Anônimos iludidos e sós, se bastando com a companhia de lembranças que não repartem com ninguém mais e cuja existência admitem apenas sob a tortura diária e minuciosa de pesadelos.

As guerras terminaram, poucos comemoram seu fim. A indesejável constante companhia do luto proíbe celebrações, permitindo apenas que se engula duramente o rancor misturado ao álcool.

Ele é um excelente ninja. Deus sabe o quão custoso foi esse status. Terminada a guerra, permanecem as missões. Apenas uma vez por ano ele permite a si mesmo tornar-se um imprestável.

Essa é a segunda vez que o faz.

Ele pede outro copo, segundos antes de acabar, de um só gole, o que resta no anterior. Faz um brinde silencioso ao torpor, a estar sozinho naquele arquipélago tão amargurado como ele próprio, a ser um grande ninja. A ser um maldito gênio. À pessoa mais problemática que ele conheceu e de quem mais sente falta.

xXxXx

"_Shikamaru?" Era a terceira vez que ela o chamava. Quarta, talvez. O que praticamente dissolveu qualquer intenção que ele tivesse de não responder à pergunta irritante que indubitavelmente seguiria._

"_Que é, Ino?" Ele respondeu de má vontade, enquanto impulsionava mais uma vez o corpo frágil de sete anos da menina no balanço._

"_Meu pai me disse que um dia eu vou encontrar alguém, sabia? Alguém que goste de mim mais que qualquer coisa no mundo, que me entenda e faça tudo o que eu quiser." _

_Ele ponderou as opções, chegando à conclusão de que o silêncio era preferível ao tentador 'e daí?' que lhe pendia na ponta da língua. Não era como se ela fosse esperar pela resposta dele antes de continuar, mesmo._

"_Você é meu melhor amigo, Shika. Eu queria que você fosse essa pessoa pra mim. Enquanto eu não achar ela de verdade." _

_Ela fez a proposta como se fosse grande honra, ele deu de ombros como se fosse resposta._

_Desde pequeno ele era adepto à filosofia de que concordar é menos trabalhoso que discutir, especialmente quando se tratava de Ino. Na época ele apenas não tinha consciência dessa ideologia e do quão amargamente se arrependeria dela mais tarde._

_Continuou a empurrar o balanço, observando em silencioso transe os cabelos loiros serpenteando pelo ar, no vaivém do brinquedo. Tirou da cabeça o assunto, como se não tivesse feito uma promessa importante. Como se não tivesse cometido o segundo maior erro que cometeria._

_xXxXx_

_Ele via a si mesmo nas nuvens quando elas eram moldadas e carregadas pelo vento. _

_Com o tempo, outros apareceram chamando-o de amigo._

_Ela foi a primeira, no entanto, a lhe impingir essa posição. E com o agravante de intitulá-lo __**melhor**__ amigo. _

_Sem outros para defini-lo ele não era nada mais que um observador de nuvens._

_Ela foi o primeiro vento a moldá-lo e o único a carregá-lo._

_xXxXx_

_Ele tinha dez anos e detestava plantas. Mesmo assim a ouvia dissertar sobre elas durante horas. Não por qualquer interesse próprio, mas porque ela queria que ele ouvisse. E nada é menos problemático que concordar._

_Adquiriu assim um conhecimento relutante sobre mortalmente irremediáveis venenos da seiva de plantas, aplicados nas kunais de ninjas de outras vilas. Sobre plantas rasteiras de folhas horríveis e lindas flores. Sobre o amor que Ino tinha pela singeleza de flores do campo ao invés da pretenciosidade de lírios ou rosas. _

_Shikamaru dispensou aqueles ensinamentos sem qualquer meio de saber que eles perdurariam em sua memória sem que ele tivesse ingerência alguma sobre o assunto._

_Sem ter idéia de que anos mais tarde garotos tão pretensiosos quanto os buquês que levariam consigo fariam fila diante de Ino._

_Sem imaginar que ele mesmo colheria mais de uma vez flores silvestres que acabaria por não entregar a ninguém._

_xXxXx_

_Tempestades algumas vezes começavam do nada. _

_Poucas claras nuvens e escasso vento sucedidos de súbito por tormenta e trovões._

_Aprendizado empírico obtido pela observação do céu. Shikamaru teve muito mais tempo a perder nessa distração durante os anos em que Ino se proclamava apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke._

_Pelo visto ela tinha elegido sua pessoa e ele e qualquer promessa estúpida que mal se lembrasse de ter feito anos atrás estavam em segundo plano._

_Não que ele se importasse. Não que ele pensasse nisso. Não que o fato de que nuvens sem um vento que as movesse se desfizessem em tempestades tivesse qualquer coisa a ver com essa trilha de pensamento._

_xXxXx_

"_Eu não ia conseguir fazer isso sem você, Shika." Era a coisa mais próxima de um agradecimento que ele jamais conseguiria dela. _

"_Eu fiz uma promessa, não fiz?" o silêncio dela confirmava as suspeitas dele de que aquele dia no balanço há tantos anos atrás estava, há muito, varrido da memória de Ino. _

_O sorriso, no entanto, denunciava que ela se lembrava de cada palavra._

_Um observador jamais age. Assiste, meramente. Percebe padrões. Shikamaru era observador por excelência e Ino era, não por opção dele ao menos a princípio, seu objeto de estudo há anos._

_É por isso que ele sabia, no instante em que arrancou do arbusto ao seu lado uma flor silvestre e a entregou a Ino, que ela faria a exata expressão, mesclada de frustração e melancolia, que fez._

_É por isso que ele sabia que, enquanto empurrara Shikamaru a agir a vida inteira, Ino se reservara ao direito de esperar que ele tomasse a iniciativa em apenas uma coisa._

_Por observação, ele também sabia que ela era incapaz de permanecer parada. O tempo que ela conseguiria esperar era muito menor do que ele levaria para agir._

_Ele jamais a entenderia melhor que qualquer um, não fosse ele observador. Da mesma forma como jamais teria tempo para calcular tudo que poderia dar errado entre eles e se convencer de que a inação era o melhor caminho, se sua natureza fosse outra._

_O motivo que os tornava perfeitos um para o outro era o mesmo que os condenava a jamais dar certo._

_O beijo que ela lhe deu na bochecha tinha todas as características de despedida e ela entrou completamente em controle de si no aposento onde Akimichi Chouji a esperava num altar, onde Shikamaru sentava-se, como um bom espectador junto com todas as outras testemunhas da cerimônia._

_Ino abandonara o amor leviano e pueril por Uchiha Sasuke, muito antes que ele deixasse Konoha em busca de vingança. O que não queria dizer que ela soubesse o que estava fazendo ao casar-se com Chouji._

_Havia afeto, no entanto, e Shikamaru acreditava que isso às vezes era o suficiente._

_Mesmo se nas mãos ela levasse os lírios e rosas que Chouji ajudara a escolher e clandestinamente, oculta entre os cabelos loiros, trouxesse a flor do campo que Shikamaru lhe dera, por que sabia do que ela gostava. _

_xXxXx_

_Ele era ANBU, ela era ANBU. _

_Shikamaru galgou devagar rumo ao topo da carreira de ninja, arrastado por um vento que pareceu retornar no longínquo dia em que ele e Ino foram colocados no mesmo time genin._

_Não houve mais tempo a perder pensando em nuvens desde então. Sua existência antes era pacata sem que ele tivesse consciência do fato à época. Antes ele não precisava saber, analisar e estrategizar cada conflito que surgia com outras vilas._

_Com a morte de Orochimaru e a discrição dos próximos movimentos de Uchiha Sasuke e da Akatsuki, o silêncio originava pavor que se espalhava pelas vilas como epidemia. A instabilidade vinha do medo e o conflito tinha sua origem na instabilidade._

_Não se sabia onde estavam as lealdades, com vilas tentando roubar técnicas de famílias ninja de outros vilarejos; com o medo constante da tempestade que sucederia o silêncio. _

_xXxXx_

_A missão era para ter sido fácil. Reaver um pergaminho de técnicas secretas roubado de Konoha; entrar e sair. Sem haver sequer necessidade de grandes guerreiros. Uma espiã e um estrategista bastariam._

_O que erro deles fora simples. Algo de que Shikamaru se lembrava claramente como lição óbvia: tempestades algumas vezes começavam do nada. Algumas vezes o inimigo estava mais bem preparado do que segundo informação prévia. _

_Descomplicado para entender ou lembrar._

_Não era como o aprendizado hesitante a respeito de plantas envenenadas e kunais que insistia em invadir seus pensamentos de forma fragmentada sem nenhuma informação útil além daquela sobre a dor excruciante que o veneno causava ou sobre a inexistência de antídoto._

_O primeiro conhecimento era evidente, estampado no rosto usualmente bonito de Ino, contorcido em uma careta agonizante. O segundo ele não poderia ignorar nem se quisesse; não com aquela sensação aterradora no fundo do estômago._

"_Eu não vou tirar a Kunai, ok? A pressão ajuda a evitar perda de sangue." Ele disse e esperou o suspiro irritadiço e o olhar que soletrava 'óbvio, idiota'; característicos dela._

_Encontrou um gemido e evitou aqueles olhos enevoados._

"_Eu ainda tenho o pergaminho. Você acha que eles ainda estão atrás de nós?" Ela nada dizia, mas ela nunca calava a boca. A sorte era a pergunta ser retórica. Os ninjas inimigos não teriam desistido da busca tão cedo._

"_Mesmo assim, acho que nós estamos longe o bastante para que eles demorem a encontrar a gente nessa caverna." E ele, que só falava quando estritamente necessário, estava monologando. O que havia de errado naquela cena?_

_Para um observador, identificar opções não era difícil. Naquela situação a obviedade do caminho a seguir seria até risível, não fosse 'risível' a palavra mais inadequada que havia para se referir à circunstância._

_Ele estava pouco ferido, muito cansado. Sozinho vencia as poucas milhas que faltavam à Konoha. Ela era um peso morto. O seria __**literalmente**__, em questão de minutos que ele não tinha, uma vez que existia a real possibilidade de serem descobertos no esconderijo, pelo grupo de ninjas ao seu encalço._

_Então, sim; se Shikamaru não estivesse, mais que disposto; absolutamente determinado a ignorar cada um daqueles fatos, a resposta para o que deveria fazer era ridiculamente simples._

_Ino era linda. Tinha o tipo de sorriso onisciente de quem conhece um segredo que todos têm o desejo de saber, tinha os olhos confiantes que apenas pertencem a garotas que acreditam ter o mundo na palma das mãos._

_Não era ela aquela sombra frágil se desfazendo em gemidos incompreensíveis e animalescos. Aquela máscara petrificada de flagelo não era seu rosto. Não eram dela os olhos que mal pareciam registrar onde estava. _

_Ele andou até ela. Examinou pela enésima vez seu ferimento, evitou seus olhos._

_Os dedos dele pararam trêmulos no cabo da kunai. Foi quando ele notou a mão suada e lívida sobre a sua. Procurou aqueles olhos animalizados pela dor e encontrou resquícios de lucidez e daquela confiança que era só dela._

_Confiança porque ela sabia. _

_Ele era o gênio, mil e uma idéias na cabeça; mas era ela quem sempre tinha na ponta da língua uma palavra final, certa ou errada, e a perseverança para levá-la até o fim._

_Sentiu nos dedos dela, contra qualquer expectativa racional, a firmeza de quem faz deliberadamente uma escolha. A kunai não podia sair, podia entrar. Abreviar a dor dela, tirar a ele daquele limbo, deixando que voltasse para Konoha sob o peso do maior erro que ele jamais poderia cometer._

_A mão de Ino sobre a de Shikamaru, empurrando; a mão de Shikamaru sobre o cabo da kunai. _

_A ação não deixava dúvidas sobre o que ela queria e os olhos não deixavam dúvida de que o direito a decidir era dela, sempre._

"_Vai." Era provável que ele tivesse imaginado a ordem quase inaudível._

_Mas ele sempre concordava especialmente se tratando de Ino. _

_A promessa de ser a pessoa a entendê-la e fazer o que ela quisesse, pairava sobre sua cabeça desde o dia em que concordara pela primeira vez._

_Ele não sabia pelo que esperar. O senso comum antecipa um discurso dramático, uma despedida emocionada. Talvez ele esperasse dela uma daquelas confissões de quem não tem nada a perder._

_Talvez ele estivesse na expectativa de que ela admitisse que sempre soubera não haver outra pessoa por quem procurar, mas sua impaciência jamais a deixaria esperar por ele. Mas, conhecendo Ino, ela provavelmente só teria dito que a culpa era dele por só agir tarde demais._

_Em sua vida inteira, ele jamais a havia visto parecer plenamente feliz ou em paz. Parte dele perguntou-se se talvez fosse esse o significado do meio sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios quando seu corpo tombou enfim, imóvel e libertado da dor._

_Ele voltou para Konoha, conforme a óbvia vontade dela. A tarefa por sorte exigia agilidade e rapidez, não pensamento. Foi em uma espécie de 'piloto automático' que ele chegou à Vila da Folha, concluindo uma missão que entraria para a estatística das 'bem sucedidas'. _

_Ironia era pouco._

_Shikamaru trouxera consigo o pergaminho e deixara para trás uma caverna em silêncio e um corpo de olhos vidrados que costumavam expressar a confiança de alguém que levava o mundo dele nas mãos._

_Passado o silêncio, chegava uma tempestade que não pararia nunca._

_xXxXx_

_Foi iniciativa dele fazer parte do grupo que teve como missão reaver o corpo de Ino Yamanaka. Assim como foi dele a iniciativa de continuar a participar das mais variadas e preferencialmente perigosas missões._

_Nara Shikamaru tornou-se um ninja respeitado, um maldito herói._

_Não comprou flores para ir ao enterro dela; comprou para si uma garrafa de saquê._

_As pessoas o censurariam por isso, sem que ele se importasse. Sabia perfeitamente que cometera dois erros imperdoáveis e essa pequena falha mal se comparava a qualquer um deles._

_Seu primeiro erro fora aos sete anos, ao fazer uma promessa. O segundo seria cumpri-la vinte anos depois. _

_Não havia absolvição. Havia apenas luto e uma garrafa de bebida que o permitiria o alívio temporário de enterrar-se no torpor. Abraçando aquele paliativo, ele levou o gargalo aos lábios. _

_Faria exatamente a mesma coisa no ano seguinte._

_

* * *

_

N /A: Isso é pra ser um começo de uma série de one shots, melodramáticos e emos mesmo pq esse é o meu estilo e eu não vou me desculpar por isso. A proposição desses one shots é mostrar que uma guerra traz situações extremas que força as pessoas a atitudes pelas quais nem sempre elas podem ser perdoadas. Próximo one shot possivelmente é Nejiten.

Não que eu goste deles, mas a história se encaixou pra eles mesmo.

Desse one shot em si, acho que não vou comentar nada, pq ficou bem mais explícito do que eu queria. (Eu preferia deixar mais sutis algumas coisas, mas preferi explicitar do que depois ficar destrinchando o fic inteiro aqui).

Anyway se ficou ruim, eu mesmo sendo ficwriter há 4 anos, muito que vou apelar pra desculpa do primeiro fic. Primeiro fic que eu escrevo em muito tempo; primeiro fic de Naruto. Dêem um desconto.

E, claro, muito obrigada à Cherry Lara, aka Josie, pela betagem à jato!

Lyra


End file.
